The Hero Fox of Zootopia
The Hero Fox of Zootopia is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is more or less a Zootopia retelling of the 1995 Balto, with Nick playing Balto's part and Judy playing Jenna. In this AU, financial trouble has forced Judy's family to move to Zootopia. While there, Judy made friends with a young fox named Nick Wilde. Years later, Nick and Judy in the process of developing feelings for one another. However, Judy's brother Jack has no real like for Nick and bullies him whenever he can (Jack is Steele, but there is no love triangle, since he and Judy are siblings). Then, suddenly, a disease outbreak threatens the lives of Zootopia's children. There are so many that the hospitals don't have enough medicine to go around, and new medicine has to be brought in. Nick wants to help, but Jack, who is on the team, will try to stop him. What will happen? Find out here. Malina Hopps is one of Judy's siblings in my stories. Story (From the POV of Malina Hopps, decades after it happened) My name is Malina Hopps. I am an elderly bunny living in Zootopia. However, I almost didn't make it to this age. When I was around four years old, a disease that affected young mammals broke out in Zootopia. My family thought I was going to die. I would have had it not been for the actions of someone I know well, a mammal that was historically an enemy of bunnies. A fox. Yes, a fox. However, he wasn't just any fox. He was my brother-in-law Nick Wilde, the husband of my sister Judy. He saved not just me, but all of the sick children of Zootopia. His story became a legend in Zootopia in the years afterward. There is a statue of him in the city park. I am in awe of him. He is near the end of his life. He lives with Judy, who he fell in love with over the course of the whole ordeal. They got married a year later or so. But how did things come to be as they were? It all started many years before the disease outbreak, before I was even born. When Judy and my other older siblings were kids, financial troubles hit our farm in Bunnyburrow. Our parents moved us to the city for better opportunities. It was there that I was born in the final litter that our mother had. From then on, we lived in relative peace. Like Judy, I had no problem being near Nick. That's what made her and I close. However, our arrogant brother Jack was often there to drive Nick away. He disliked that fox, and the fact that he and Judy loved each other. However, Nick ended up being the one who brought the medicine. As I lay in the bed, he came to see me. I hugged him tightly, thanking him for his heroism. Yes, Nick was a hero in every sense of the word. This was his story, the story of the hero fox of Zootopia. Category:Other fandom retellings fics Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories inspired by Balto Category:Stories about Nick saving the city Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories where Jack is the main villain Category:POV stories Category:Stories from the POV of one of the Hopps siblings Category:Balto retelling canon